A STUPIED STORY
by roxasluver666
Summary: SOMETHING MY FRIENDS AND I WROTE CAUSE WE WERE BORD BE ON BELIF.sARAH:I DONT HAVE A SUMMARY..OTHERS:US ETHER.


1You are now outside. You look back in the sky, "There weren't as many stars as I remembered.." You walk to a huge double door and open it. There you see people walking like it was a normal place, "I was here before, where the heartless attacked..." You walk up tp a shop. You open the doors and walk in. You see an old guy, "Uh, hey... where am I?" You shrug your shoulders. The man at the counter gave you a strange look, "You're in Traverse Town, the Acssesory shop... why do ask?" The man seemed curoius. "Uhh... really I don't know how I got here..." The mans eye's widened with fear. "Do you know anyone here?" You slowly nodded, "Yah... Erik, Deat, and Riku..." "You know Riku?" "Yah, what to it?" You slowly started to back out of the shop. Whats with this guy? "Yah... Uhhh I'll be leaving. I don't think I have money with me right now." You turned around and walked out the doors. You head down the steps that were infront of the shop. "Whoa! WAit!" You turn around, "What?" you questioned. The man was holding a Javelin. You take a deep breath, "What?" You repeat. The man grabs your arm, "Come with me." You quickly yank back your arm, "Why?" This time, the man was in your face, "You're probly in danger, of the hea-" You cut him off, "Just go!" "No!" The man grabs your arm violentlyYou look at him, "What do you want!" "To help you!" You slowly stopped fighting him and stood still. "With what?" You ask him. "Anything" You both walk back into his shop and sit in the backroom. You both were sitting on a couch with a coffee table infront of you two. The man had prepared some coffee and there were two mugs of it. "So... why do you want to help me?" The man took a sip of his coffee. "Sorry to scare you but-" You quickly cut him off, "Hey you didn't scare me!" The man chuckles, "Yah whatever... Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Cid Highwind. Here owner of this shop." You grab the mug of coffee and look at it. "Nah it's okay, it's not poisoned or anythin'" Cid points out. "Uh.. no, thanks, I don't drink coffee. Sorry. Hey, so whats the big deal about knowing Riku?" You ask. "Well if you know Riku then you have to be involed with the Heartless some how. Wait, didn't Riku tell you about me?" You shrug your shoulders, "I dunno" Cid grunts, "well do you know anything about Sora?" The close your eyes thinking, "I think so..." You open your eyes and look at Cid, he was nodding his head. "I see... Well you can go out now. I'll see you again." You were surprised, "What? R-really? Cool, thanks Cid." You walk out of the backroom and out to the front door. You quickly look back for Cid, but he wasn't there. You shrug your shoulders, "Whatever." You open the front doors and walk out of the shop. You look up to the sky, still there were not many stars. 'Today is so freaky... I should really find a way home.' You start walk around, lost and confused. 'Who was Sora? Was he also a Key bearer? What is a key bearer?... So many questions no answers...' You look down to your feet while walking forward. 'What am I doing again? Am I looking for Deat? Why am I? Really I think I am searching for answers...' You stop walking and look up, you found yourself infront of a small house. 'Where am I?' You slowly open the door, then shut it. 'This is someones house, I should really knock.' You raise your fist ready to knock but stop, 'Nah, there is no reason to do this.' You turn around, and continue walking to the unknown.You were getting tired from walking so much, 'God, why did I leave them?' You stop walking and lean on a lamp pole. You put your hands on your knees and take a few breaths, 'Shouldn't they be looking for me? They keep saying don't die and crap like that...' You look up at the lamp light and see that is was dimming.  
""There is Always light, even in complete Darkness""  
You heard a boy talking.  
""Always Light""  
"Who's there!" you asked frighten, "What do you want with me?" The lamp light had completly fused, everything had turned black. You quickly stood up and looked around, "Who's there, answer me." You could feel yourself shaking.  
""No matter what, Darkness can't control you...""  
You looked around and saw a small shining item on the ground. You looked around for the voice, "Anyone?" Everything was quiet. You looked back at the item on the ground. It was becoming clear. There was a chain with a charm on the end.  
""Light""  
You looked up but there were no stars, just endless darkness. You walk up to the charm on the ground and pick it up. The charm looked like Mickey's head. The ground underneath you shaddered. You fell down ,soundlessly. You held on tight to the charm. You could see a boy, with brown spiked hair, above you standing. Holding out his hand for you. You just kept falling, the boy was dissapearing. "Kera..." Was all he said. He was so calm and sweet. "How do you know my-" You hit the ground, "Urgh!" You layed on the ground, numb. You looked down in your hand, the charm was still glowing. You looked up, there was now a bright light. You lifted up your hand to the light, there was a huge flash. "Kera! Kera!" You open your eyes to see Deat. "Deat?" You looked around and found yourself laying on the ground, infront of the same lightpole you were leaning on before. Deat looked very worried, "What happened?" You slowly sat up, "I really don't know..." You start to rub your eyes thinking of what just happened. You looked up at Deat's light blue eyes, he seemed so concerned. Deat held out his hand for you. You looked at his hand, then him. You grabbed his hand and he lifted you up. "How did you find me?" You ask him. "I was just walking by and found you on the ground." You tighten your fist to feel the charm still in your hand. You looked away from Deat's eyes to your fist. The charm was still giving off a small glow. "Come on, I'll bring you back to the hotel, we were all waiting for you to return, even Erik." You smiled, "Really?"

2 B CONTINUED.


End file.
